


When TJ Met Iris

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus and TJ are out on a date when Cyrus runs into Iris, his ex-girlfriend.





	When TJ Met Iris

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday. The sky was clear and blue. The birds were singing up in their tree branch homes. Shadyside residents were out and about, enjoying the fantastic weather.

The bright atmosphere put Cyrus in a giddy mood as he walked hand-in-hand with TJ. They had just finished a lunch date at the Spoon and were on their way to check out a pop-up street market. It supposedly had some stalls selling vintage vinyl records as well as some books. Cyrus couldn’t wait to check them out. 

He was practically skipping beside a quiet TJ as he talked a hundred words a minute about the things he hoped to find there. 

“Do you think there’s food?” TJ randomly asked when Cyrus took a second to catch his breath.

“Teej, we just ate,” Cyrus pointed out with a chuckle. “You’re hungry again?”

TJ shrugged. “I’m a growing boy. I need my calories.”

“Well, you do have a pretty fast metabolism. Which, I’m still jealous of, by the way.” Cyrus sighed, dramatically. “If I had your metabolism, I can eat all the baby taters I want without getting fat.”

At that, TJ laughed. “Underdog, you do that anyway. You ate almost all the baby taters we ordered, earlier!” He squeezed Cyrus’ hand and flashed him a mischievous smile. “But, don’t worry, even if you get fat, I’ll still like you.”

At the unexpected flirtatious reply, Cyrus blushed. He still couldn’t get used to TJ just complimenting and adoring him at almost every turn. Not that he was complaining, but sometimes, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

Who knew TJ could be such a sap? But, Cyrus liked that about him. And the fact that TJ was only like that for Cyrus made him feel special.

Finally, they made it to the pop-up market and Cyrus immediately headed for the stall with tables filled with books. He browsed through them, picking up ones with interesting titles and eye-catching covers and reading their summaries. Meanwhile, TJ had spotted a stall that sold homemade apple fritters and powdered donuts. Suffice to say, Cyrus had lost his boyfriend to his stomach.

But, that was fine with him. He liked browsing books in peace and since TJ didn’t have the same affinity for books as Cyrus did, he would just get bored if he stayed there with him. Once Cyrus was done browsing books and once TJ had his fill of food, they would find the vintage records together. Those were actually one of their very few common interests. 

As Cyrus was reading the summary of a particularly interesting sci-fi novel about a teenage boy in a virtual video game world (TJ might actually suit this book more, it was full of video game references), he almost didn’t notice someone approaching him until they called his name.”

“Cyrus?”

He looked up and froze. There, in front of him, flashing a sweet smile, was Iris, his ex-girlfriend. He hadn’t seen her since the Renaissance Faire. 

Although he had promised to remain friends with her, it occurred to Cyrus that they hadn’t really spoken much, except for a few likes and comments on social media posts and photos. She looked taller, though her hair was still the same style. But she seemed to have matured a little, looking more lady-like.

“Hi,” he managed.

Iris only continued to smile. “Hi,” she replied. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great,” Cyrus replied, honestly and finally responding with his own friendly smile. “How about you? You look lovely as ever, by the way.”

Iris blushed, lightly. “I’m good. High school is... well, it’s high school.” She chuckled a little. “But, things aren’t so bad.”

“That’s great to hear.” 

And Cyrus was sincere. He really hoped Iris was happy and had found someone else who could make her happier. He wished that he had saved her some heartache if he had realized his own sexuality sooner. 

But, in a way, he was also grateful to Iris for finally making him realize who he really was. It felt more free-ing when he finally came to terms with it and came out to Buffy. 

So, Cyrus definitely felt like he owed her.

Iris pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “So, are you here alone?”

Cyrus felt himself blush and a fond smile play on his lips. “Ahh, no. I’m... actually here with someone.” 

Iris was no fool, and Cyrus knew that she could read him well. After all, they did date. 

Based on her nod, Iris knew he was with someone special. “Your girlfriend?” she said in a teasing tone.

Before Cyrus could respond, TJ suddenly appeared behind Iris, a powdered donut between his teeth and two paper bags in his hands. Paying no attention to the older girl talking to his boyfriend, the jock simply walked past her towards Cyrus. 

Stopping beside him, he wordlessly handed Cyrus one of the bags. When his hand was free, TJ shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth, chewed quickly, and swallowed before dusting off his fingers on the side of his jeans. 

Without thinking about it, Cyrus reached up to brush the stray dust of sugar coating the side of his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Is your stomach satisfied now?” he asked, teasingly.

TJ flashed him a grateful smile and nodded. “Cy, the powdered donuts are so good! I got us some to take home. And apple fritters too.” 

Cyrus’ heart melted and he felt like going up on his tippy toes to give TJ a kiss for the sweet gesture, but they were in public. It was frowned upon.

A slight cough from the girl in front of them reminded him that they weren’t alone either.

“Oh, um, TJ, this is Iris,” he said, gesturing to the teenager. “She’s... um... she’s...”

Iris, bless her hear, supplied for him. “I’m a friend,” she said, holding out her hand for TJ to shake.

The jock politely took her hand and gave it a slight shake before letting go, quickly.

“Cyrus, you tease. I thought you were here with your girlfriend,” Iris continued.

Beside him, Cyrus felt TJ stiffen. It was one thing to be out to their friends and some of their classmates. But to Cyrus’ ex-girlfriend? A person TJ doesn't know?

Slowly, TJ turned his head to him and flashed him an inquiring look. He didn’t have to say a word for Cyrus to know what he was asking.

The Jewish boy looked back at his ex. Could he risk it? Iris was nice. She wouldn’t spread it around just to spite him, right? She wasn’t like Amber. She was Iris.

Cyrus gave TJ a slight nod. At the permission, TJ grinned and turned his attention to the teenage girl, who was watching them with curious eyes.

“I’m Cyrus’ boyfriend,” he proudly stated.

Cyrus instinctively looked around to see if anyone else had heard or was paying attention to their conversation. But, aside from the shopkeeper, who had her headphones on, no one else was around. He felt relieved.

Meanwhile, Iris had let out a soft gasp, her mouth falling open. She looked at Cyrus then TJ then back at Cyrus.

“O-Oh... I see...” She coughed, awkwardly. “I didn’t realize that you were... Well, that explained a lot...”

Cyrus swallowed. “Iris... please don’t tell anyone else. I mean... our friends know... and some of our classmates... But, our parents... and, well, you’re friends with Amber and...”

He trailed off, not sure what else to possibly say.

Iris’ expression softened. “Don’t worry, Cyrus. Your secret is safe with me.” She turned to TJ. “Don’t make him cry or break his heart. Or you’ll answer to me.”

Caught off-guard, TJ blinked. He was probably having a flashback to when Buffy and Andi practically interrogated him when he had asked them for their blessing to date Cyrus.

Nonetheless, he nodded at Iris as he wrapped an arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. “I won’t,” he said, simply.

Nodding, Iris turned back to Cyrus and flashed him another smile. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Me too,” Cyrus replied. He stepped forward to take Iris’ hand and pat the top of it. “I hope you will be too... my lady.”

She squeezed his hand in response and nodded. “Thank you.”

With those last words, she turned on her heels and walked away.

Cyrus watched until she disappeared through the crowd.

“So... that was your ex-girlfriend, huh?”

He turned around, quickly, in shock. “How did you know?!”

TJ shrugged. “Andi and Buffy mentioned her to me. They said she was your first girlfriend and your first kiss. She’s pretty, I guess.”

There was something about TJ’s tone and the way he was suddenly frowning at the ground like it had done him the world’s greatest injustice. He couldn’t even look at Cyrus.

And, finally, it clicked. Cyrus grinned and took a step closer to his boyfriend.

“Are you jealous?” he asked, playfully.

TJ might not realize it, but he was pouting. But he refused to answer Cyrus’ question, choosing to remain silent.

Cyrus let out a chuckle. “it’s okay if you are.” Taking one of his hands (the one not holding the paper bag of treats), Cyrus linked their fingers together. “She was my girlfriend but you’re my boyfriend now. So, I like you a whole lot more.”

Finally, TJ looked up from the floor, still pouting. “You sure?”

Cyrus squeezed his hand. “I’m sure.” 

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not scared to fight a girl for you, you know.”

“I’m sure you’re not, honey,” Cyrus said before freezing. (How many times had he done that today?!)

TJ raised an eyebrow, teasing smile replacing his frown. “Honey?”

Feeling embarrassed now, Cyrus let go of TJ’s hand and turned around. “So, vinyl records! I think I saw some five stalls over. Let’s go!”

He began to briskly walk towards said stall, hoping his blush would go away because it was now spreading to his ears. His ears were burning! How embarrassing!

But, of course, no matter how fast he walked or run, TJ would always catch up to him. 

And, sure enough, he felt his boyfriend’s taller figure suddenly beside him. A hand slipped into his, linking their fingers and not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for me? Feel free to let me know here or on my Tumblr thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com!


End file.
